Beginner's Guide
Welcome, new players! This guide will educate you on how to get started in Fantastic Frontier. From the best ways to earn gold, to what equipment to buy for your adventuring and monster slaying. Happy hunting! Getting Started When you first join the game, you'll probably have no idea what to do. There's no tutorial, and the player is free to do as they wish. Well that's what this guide is for! Your main goal at the start should be simple. To either get the best gear you can, To become rich, or to record every item in the Itempedia. Once you've decided on one of these, you can get to work. For getting the best gear, you'll need gold. Lots of it. but how do you get gold if you don't have good gear for killing enemies? well, there are many ways. The easiest methods, but time consuming, are mining, plant picking, and fishing. Out of these methods, plant picking will earn you the most, as the rarest plants sell for up to a million. You'll need luck and lots of patience to find these. Fishing is also the easiest method, and can be the safest method, because many fishing locations are somewhat safe during the day or night. Mining can be a useful method if you want to do crafting to get average gear in order to be able to defend yourself. These methods, with the exception of mining, will also fill up your Itempedia if that's what you want to do. How to sell There are two places you can sell the items you find. The first is a large raccoon near the entrance of Topple Town, called Big Box, and the second is a smaller raccoon called Little Chelli, located by the fountain. Talking to either of these two will allow you to sell your items. The current exchange rate is around 10% of the original value. Mining Mining will require you to get a pickaxe first. The shop can be found by heading up the slope behind the Inn, and it's the first building you will see at the top. The value of the pickaxe does not affect how many ores you'll get or whether you can mine it. More valuable pickaxes are only faster at mining. For this reason I would suggest only buying a cheaper tool. There is a mine in Topple town near the lake (Further up the path from the pickaxe shop) and on the right down a ladder. This is the safest mining spot. There is also another mining spot outside of Topple town, if you go down the slope on the right of the fence. The best mining spot is Blackrock Mountain, which is North of Topple Town, however this isn't safe. If you're mining for money, I suggest looking for emerald or ruby deposits, as these are worth the most raw. In order to make the most out of what you mine, return to Topple town and go to the blacksmith (Sword shop straight ahead of the gate) and use the furnace behind him. This will allow you to turn the ores into bars to be worth more. Then, the large rat near to the blacksmith will buy the items from you. Ruby and Emerald cannot be smelted. In order to make armor and weapons out of mining, you'll need bars and sticks. Sticks are obtained from goblins in the grove (Straight ahead out of Topple town). Fishing Fishing, as stated above, is most likely the safest method of getting money or filling up the itempedia. This requires a fishing rod, which can be obtained by following the path past the pickaxe shop till you reach Topple lake, then going around the building on the left to the docks. The shop clerk sells a basic rod for 500g, which can be easily earnt back in a minute of fishing. Topple Lake contains a few varieties of common fish, and some rare. The fish you are most likely to catch here are Stanfish, Mudfish, and Bass here, whilst occasionally catching Sand Slimes or Conglomerates. Plant Picking Armor Weapons Melee, Ranged, or Magic? How To Earn Gold Fast Tips and Tricks